


The Letter

by Ellana17



Category: Sanditon (TV 2019), Sanditon - Jane Austen
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst with a Happy Ending, F/M, Fix-It, Post-Season/Series 01
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-31
Updated: 2021-01-31
Packaged: 2021-03-18 07:01:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29114181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ellana17/pseuds/Ellana17
Summary: Tom receives a letter from London. Sidney won’t be marrying Mrs Campion after all.
Relationships: Charlotte Heywood/Sidney Parker
Comments: 7
Kudos: 60





	The Letter

**Author's Note:**

> I should be working on my new Star Trek story right now instead of obsessing over how perfect Charlotte and Sidney are for each other. Send help.

Charlotte had not been back in Wellington more than two weeks before she received words from Sanditon. Mary was positively begging her to come visit them as everybody missed her dearly, especially the children. The Parker family was missing her and in truth Charlotte was missing the Parker family dreadfully. However, the mere idea of travelling back to Sanditon while the wounds of her heart were still so new and fresh was unbearable.

Charlotte had hoped to find peace in Wellington, far away from Mary, the children and anyone who would remind her of what she had lost, but she had not. Now that she was in Wellington, her heart longed for Sanditon just as it had longed for Wellington when she had been in Sanditon. Neither of those places had brought her any peace of mind.

Seeing her family again had not mended her broken heart; the only person in the world who had that power was the very same that had shattered it. Charlotte doubted anything – even time – would be able to make it whole again.

The young woman had only two options left, remaining in Wellington and seeing her family worry over her health or go back to Sanditon and try to move on with her life. Her decision was made easier by the knowledge that Sidney would be in London for the foreseeable future and there was little chance of seeing him ever again.

Charlotte let her mother fuss over her, promised to write every other day and to take care of herself. In the elapsed fortnight, Charlotte had lost sleep. She had lost weight and her face was paler than usual. Her mother had every reasons to worry, even more so as Charlotte refused to give any explanation as to her sudden melancholy.

Mary and Tom welcomed her back with open arms and Tom immediately put her to work on a new project for the town. It almost felt like she had never left.

Mary had been shocked to find her so fatigued and both Arthur and Diana had been fussing over her since her return. Even Tom, who was usually as inobservant as could be, had noticed the paleness of her face. Even her eyes had lost some of their spark.

During breakfast that morning, as every morning since Charlotte had been back, Mary, Diana and Arthur made sure she ate enough. Diana handed her a toast with butter, which Charlotte accepted half-heartedly.

“Eat, dear girl,” the woman said gently.

Charlotte’s eyes followed the servant that had just entered the room and who was presenting Tom with a letter.

“It is Sidney’s handwriting,” Tom said, surprised, and immediately opened the letter.

Charlotte’s heart skipped a beat and she dropped the piece of toast she had been holding on the table.

“Dear Tom,” Tom started to read out loud.

“My dear,” Mary interrupted immediately. “Perhaps now is not the time-”

“Nonsense. May I remind you, you were the one insisting I include you more, Mary.”

“Tom, I really don’t think-”

“Dear Tom,” the man resumed. “I hope this letter finds you, Mary and the children well. I am sorry to inform you that my engagement to Mrs Campion is no more.” Tom frowned slightly as he read on. “Now, I urge you to remain calm and hear what I have to say before condemning me. I know there is a good chance you will not understand the reason I cannot and will not marry Mrs Campion, no matter how much you wish me to do so. My dear brother, you married for love, I only ask that you grant me the same chance at happiness. There will be other investors. There will never be another Charlotte Heywood. At least not for me. I think I would come to hate you, brother, if I were to loose Charlotte due to your carelessness. Marrying money would not save this family; it would only tear us apart. Do not try to change my mind, Tom. I will not. I hope that you can find it in yourself to forgive me. I would hate to lose a brother that is so dear to me. I plan on going to Wellington and beg for Charlotte’s forgiveness. I hope one day she will be able to forgive me for the way I treated her. Your loving brother, Sidney Parker.”

Tom let the letter fall on the table without a word. It seemed as though the five of them were frozen, too shocked to react. Finally, Diana touched Charlotte’s shoulder gently and presented her with a handkerchief. Charlotte had been too engrossed in the letter to notice the tears that had been rolling down her cheeks.

When Charlotte finally found the strength to meet Tom’s eyes, she was surprised by the vacant look on his face.

“Diana,” Mary finally said. “Why don’t you and Charlotte go for a walk on the beach?”

“Yes, of course. Excellent notion,” Diana agreed at once. She stood up and took Charlotte’s arm, making the girl rise to her feet.

Charlotte was thankful for the support, as it seemed her legs could not carry her at the moment.

“Arthur, would you care for a walk?”

“Of course, dear sister.”

Once they reached the beach, Charlotte was finally able to breath properly. They walked in silence, Arthur standing a few steps behind. Diana kept glancing at Charlotte, both eager to satisfy her curiosity and mindful not to distress Charlotte further.

“Did you know of my brother’s regard?” she finally asked gently.

Charlotte glanced at the woman and only saw genuine affection and concern on her face. “I knew,” she said. “Or I thought I did… Before he left. We…” She stopped, not knowing how to explain what had passed between the two of them before Sidney had left for London.

Diana nodded. “Mary and I suspected something to that effect,” she explained. “That perhaps he had told you- made you a promise of some sort.”

Charlotte shook her head firmly. “He hadn’t,” she said. “Don’t think badly of him, please,” she begged, turning fully to face the woman. “He only did what he thought was right for his family.” She sighed. “How I wish I had never came here,” she exclaimed. “I know full well I am standing in the way of Tom’s dream and now he will hate me forever.”

Diana took Charlotte’s hand in hers. “Dear child, Tom could never hate you. We all love you very dearly. You mustn’t worry now. Sidney will be here soon and everything will be alright, you’ll see.”

“But he went to Wellington while I’m here and-”

Diana smiled. “Your parents will tell him where you are, my dear. He will find you.”

Charlotte smiled weakly, drying her tears. “I’m being very stupid, aren’t I?”

“Stupid? My dear, you are in love, that is all. Now come, a walk will do you some good, I’m sure.”

When Sidney finally went back to Trafalgar House a few days later, Charlotte was struck by his appearance. He had never looked so pale and tired before. Oh, how she wished to comfort him in anyway she could. When their eyes met across the room, Charlotte could not contain her feelings any longer. She ran into his arms, propriety be damned. In that moment, Charlotte understood that no matter where she was, whether it be in Wellington or Sanditon, she was at home as long as she was in Sidney’s arms.

THE END

**Author's Note:**

> I still can’t believe they turned Sidney into a Willoughby 2.0.


End file.
